1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal that individually illuminates one or more keys when the keys are operated.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a mobile terminal is a portable mobile device that has one or more functions such as, voice and video call communication, inputting and outputting information, and storing data.
As the functions desired by consumers have become more diversified, mobile terminals have become more diversified to provide additional functions such as capturing an image or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, or receiving broadcasts, to name a few. As a result, mobile terminals may be implemented in the form of a comprehensive (composite) multimedia player.
In order to keep pace with the consumer's demands, implementation of the multimedia player have take various approaches in terms of hardware and/or software. In addition to consumers' demands for diversified functions, consumers view mobile terminals as expressions of their personality. Consequently, various designs are increasingly required. In addition to personal preferences, consumers demand that the multimedia player provide a user interface environment to allow users to easily and conveniently search or select a function.
A keypad unit mounted on the mobile terminal can be actively utilized for the user interface environment, extending beyond its simple function of inputting keys. The keypad unit of the mobile terminal according to the related art includes multiple keys, and one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs) mounted at a lower portion of the keys to illuminate all the keys at one time. However, the one or more LEDs of the related art keypad unit merely implement backlighting, degrading its utilization.